Visions
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: With Terra back Ara desides it's time to leave, no matter how much the titans argue. But a touch with Robin sends the whole gang to Gotham with her, where slade is waiting. will they ever find out what's behind that copper and..black


Hey! This is the first of two one-shot transition stories before My TT movie Titans Forever. I hope you enjoy it and review!

I don't own Teen Titans

**Visions**

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Cyborg.

The titans were standing near the door of the tower, facing Ara.

"You know you're welcome to stay." Said Robin.

"Oh yes friend, please stay!" Starfire added.

"C'mon guys." Said Ara. "Gotham isn't that far. Besides, with Terra back 7 is a big number. And with the, er- growing crime rate…" She trailed off, glancing at Robin. His brow furrowed.

"I know." He said softly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all later." Ara said moving along the line of them. "Raven, try to keep these trouble makers under control. Cyborg beat my high score and I'm coming back to get you. Star, it's been too short." She paused to hug her and they had a brief exchange in Tamerainian.

"Robin, it'll be okay, I'll find him." She reached out to touch his shoulder. As she did, she gasped. She saw, plain as day,

A fight. 7 teenagers and a man. Slade, the group had the man surrounded, unconscious on the floor. Robin moved forward, removing the mask, then he jumped back, and let out a yell.

Ara again gasped for air. "Ara? Are you ok?"

"Oh boy." She said. "It can't be."

"Can't be what?" asked Cyborg.

"Slade in Gotham, destroying everything." She panted.

"We're going." Said Robin bluntly.

"NO!" Ara cried out.

"Why?" asked BB skeptically.

"Uh- it's too dangerous." She invented

"I think we can handle it." Said Cyborg

"But." She said desperately

"We're going. That's that." Said Robin.

Ara hung her head.

Gotham was a wreck. Ruble was everywhere. Sirens filled the air. Robin stopped and stared. Starfire moved toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin," she began softly.

"We need to get to Wayne Manor. Keep moving." He said not turning around and starting to walk again. The others followed.

Soon they arrived at a gigantic manor, but it seemed in disrepair. The front gate swung in the breeze, and many of the windows appeared to be broken. They walked behind Robin up to the front door and he knocked. The door opened on its own from the force of the knock and they entered.

"Alfred?" Robin called. "Bruce? Hello, it's me, Dick." The titans barely registered the use of his real name, as they were all looking around the dusty room in astonishment. No one answered his call.

"Cyborg, Raven, you go upstairs. Beast Boy, Terra check the grounds, Star, you and Ara come with me."

They all looked at him for a second before splitting up as he had said. Robin stalked off toward a door off the side of the room. Ara and Star looked at each other and exchanged worried looks before floating off after him.

As they entered a massive library, Starfire moved up closer to him.

"Robin," she began.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said bluntly, not turning around. He stopped at a bust, lifted up its head, and turned the switch. The wall behind them rose up.

"Come on." He said, moving toward the poles that were now visible. He slid down and the girls flew, when they came to the bottom, they were in the bat cave.

Robin stopped dead. The place had been ransacked. He began to move around, kicking at things and picking some things up.

"Tell me what you saw." He said suddenly, trying desperately to rid all emotion from his voice.

"I don't think-" Ara began but,

"Tell me!" he shouted.

Ara told him about the fight and Robin moving forward to remove the mask.

"Who was it?" he asked, barley audibly.

"It was, well actually I don't know him, but, ah, you all did and I could sense. I guess, that it was a man called Bruce, Bruce Wayne."

Robin didn't move.

"Is he someone you know?" Ara asked, now very worried.

"Robin," said Starfire, moving toward him. She reached out a hand, but he knocked it away. He began throwing and breaking everything that wasn't already.

"You're wrong!" he screamed. "It's a lie! How could _you _know." He collapsed to the floor. "You don't know." He whispered. After a few seconds he reached up and took the mask off his face. Starfire put a hand over her mouth. She knelt down next to him and hugged him. Ara felt very awkward, intruding on this personal moment that she had brought on. She began to look around the cave for something to do. As she walked she stumbled on something. When she looked down she saw a small computer looking device. She bent down to pick it up. It was a locator. She looked at it, watching the tiny flashing s near the middle of the screen.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you guys but I think you should see this." She called over her shoulder. Robin and Starfire came up behind her. Robin had replaced his mask. "Where is that?' Star asked turning to Robin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------RS

"Wayne Enterprises. The steel works."

"Figures." Said BB. They were all back in the entry room and Ara had told the others about the locator.

"Well, are we gonna go?" asked Raven. They all turned to look at Robin.

"Move out." He mumbled.

**So there it is. I hope you like my little twist. I've had the idea for awhile. I just thought it was a cool possibility. I mean there was the butler in final exam, The wanting Robin as an apprentice, and the whole Batman father thing. Please don't hate me! I still love all you. And please keep reading! Thanks.**

**STL**


End file.
